popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes: Plot
Plot On a stormy night, a witch, Serena Frederick is killed by a hooded man. He has stabbed her with a dagger. Prue and Piper are two sisters living together in their home they had always lived in since they were born. Piper sees their old spirit board on the table that Prue had found earlier. On the back it reads: "The Power of Three Will Set You Free". Piper sets the spirit board back down on the table and, unseen by the sisters, the pointer moves as they walk out of the dinning room. Daryl Morris and Andy Trudeau are two inspectors inspecting the murder of Serena. Andy begins to tell Daryl about witchcraft, but he doesn't believe him. A reporter asks Andy and Daryl some questions about the murder. Piper mentions to Prue that their younger sister, Phoebe is moving back in with them from New York City. Prue isn't very proud of Phoebe and is a bit hard on her at times. Prue is still upset with Phoebe because she thinks that she was trying to steal her ex-fiance Roger. Phoebe arrives through the double doors and is warmly greeted by Piper, but not Prue. As Phoebe settles into her old room, Piper brings her a trey of food. As she does this, she sees a news report on the televison set of a murder that occured earlier that night. Meanwhile at the crime scene, Daryl and Andy see the triquetra tatoo on Serena's neck. In the conservatory, Phoebe and Piper play with the spirit board. Piper walks into the kitchen to get more popcorn that they were eating, and the pointer moves to "A". Phoebe alerts Piper about it, but the notion seems to insane, that Piper can't believe it. Prue enters the room and is informed about the eledged incident, but she doesn't believe it either. Prue and Piper walk away, and the pointer moves again. This time it moves to "T". Prue and Piper still think that it was Phoebe that moved it even though she denies that she did. The pointer moves back to "T", but Prue and Piper didn't see it and still believe that Phoebe moved the pointer. Before Piper can turn around, the pointer moves to "I" and then "C", spelling out attic. Just at this moment, the lights go out. Phoebe grabs a flashlight and Prue and Piper light some candles around the house. Piper and Phoebe try to convince Prue that the pointer moved itself, but she believes they are pulling a joke on her. While Prue and Piper check out the circut box, Phoebe tries to go into the attic that has been locked since the girls can remember. Phoebe tries to open the door, but it wont open. As Phoebe walks away, the door opens. She turns around to see a light shinning down on a chest. She enters the attic and opens the trunk to find a large book. She opens the book and sees the title: "The Book of Shadows". She reads an incantation from the first page, not thinking anything of it. Light appears within the attic, the chandelier starts shimmering, and a photo changes, bringing the images of the sisters closer together. Piper and Prue come into the attic and Phoebe tells them about the Book. Prue tells them that it's a book of witchcraft—little do the girls know, their lives have just been changed forever. The next morning, Phoebe chats with Piper, telling her that she spent most of the night reading the Book of Shadows. From what Phoebe had read, her, Piper and Prue are descendants form Melinda Warren, a powerful witch that was burned at the stake during the Salem witch trials. Melinda had the ability to freeze time, move objects with her mind and see into the future. Before Melinda's burning, she claimed that every generation of witches in her family would grow more powerful until the arrival of three sisters who would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known—The Charmed Ones. Phoebe believes that they are those sisters but Piper doesn't fully believer her. Prue's boss at the museum that she works at, Roger (Prue's ex-fiance) has taken her off an exhibit as the new curator. An angered Prue tells him off, then walks away. As she does, she makes a hand gesture, as she does that, a pen in Roger's shirt pocket begins to leak. He pulls it out, takes a look at it and it sprays ink all in his face. At the restaurant Piper is employed at, she is preparing a recipe when Chef Moore enters, a food critic. He is ready to taste her cuisine, but Piper hasn't added the last ingredient. She tries to tell him that she isn't complete with her food, but he silences her and proceeds to taste the food. Before he has a chance to take a bite, Piper raises her hand and he freezes. Piper is confused as what has happened. She tires to awaken him, but he is frozen in time. Taking advantage of his frozen state, she adds the final ingredient and he unfreezes, tastes the food and likes it. Piper tries to call Phoebe during her break to tell her what happened, but can't reach her. As she gets out of the booth, Jeremy surprises her and asks her out on a date. Prue enters Roger's office and announces that she's resigning from her job at the museum. Roger taunts her. Angered, Prue leaves his office, making a gesture. Back in Roger's office, his tie tightens around his neck, choking him. As he's choking, he manages to grab a pair of scissors out of his desk and cuts himself loose. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are completely unaware of their new powers. As Phoebe is riding her bike through the neighborhood, she has a premonition of two rollerskaters that get hit by a car. She then realizes the same skaters in her vision riding across the road and then spots the car coming uphill. To save the two men, Phoebe turns infront of the car, causing the driver to swerve, miss the boys and Phoebe, although, Phoebe falls off her bike and hurts her arm. At the hospital, Prue plans to pick up Phoebe, but runs into Andy who turns out to be an old boyfriend. Phoebe and Prue meet at a restaurant and talk. Prue still refuses to believe she has powers. Just as the says this, she asks where the cream is for her coffee. At that moment, a cup of creamer slides over and fills her coffee with creamer. Phoebe puts the rest together: Phoebe can see the future, Prue can move objects with her mind, so this must mean that Piper can freeze time. Prue believes that Phoebe has turned her into a witch. Phoebe tells Prue everything that she has read from the Book, that they were born witches, that witches can be good or evil, male or female and that warlocks are evil witches that kill good witches and steal their powers. After finishing dinner at a Chinese restaurant, Piper and Jeremy make their way back to Jeremy's place. Off Piper's guard, Jeremy asks the taxi driver to take them to an old building with a veiw of the Bay Bridge. At a pharmacy, Prue complains about her headache—still unhappy about finding out she's a witch. Phoebe tells Prue to move her headache out of her head. At that moment, a bottle of asprin flies of the shelf and into Prue's hand. Phoebe believes that Prue moves things when she's angry. To get Prue to move more things, she taunts her with subjects that make her angry like Roger and dad, who Prue is mad at. As she mentions Roger, several bottles of medicine fly off the shelf; when she mentions dad, an entire shelf of medecine flies of the shelf. Prue and Phoebe share a giggle. Piper and Jeremy enter the old warehouse. Jeremy had promised her a surprise. On their way up to the roof using an elevator, Jeremy mentions that he knew about Phoebe's arrival back in San Francisco. Piper is confused about how he would know that. To Piper's surprise, he pulls out an athame. Turns out, Jeremy is a warlock who is responsible for killing Serena and several other witches in the past weeks. He has known about Prue, Piper and Phoebe's were witches and was waiting for them to get their powers so he could kill them and take their abilities. As Jeremy attempts to stab Piper, she screams and raises her hands, causing Jeremy to freeze. Piper tries to escape, but Jeremy unfreezes and grabs her leg as she attempts to slip out a small crack. Piper manages to grab a board and hits him in the face with it and then escapes. Piper enters the manor and tells Prue and Phoebe about Jeremy. Phoebe consults the Book of Shadows to see if there was a spell to stop him. The sisters find a spell that causes throns to emerge form his body, which was not powerful enough to stop him as he still continues to find the sisters and kill them. Jeremy appears in the manor as the sisters run down stairs. Prue tells Piper and Phoebe to run back into the attic for safety and Prue will stay behind and attempt to stop Jeremy. She uses her telekinetic ability to throw him against a wall a couple of times, but it's not powerful enough to stop him. Prue realizes she can't stop him, so she runs into the attic too, with Jeremy following. The sisters bar themselves in the attic, but Jeremy uses his powers to unbar the door and blow open the door. Jeremy uses the ability of pyrokinesis he stole from Serena to start a circle of fire around the girls. Prue remembers the inscription on the back of the spirit board. The sisters use the inscription as an incantation to vanquish Jeremy. They chant several times and eventually, Jeremy blows up. The next morning, Andy shows up at the manor and asks Prue out on a date. Prue denies the offering, telling him that her life is complicated right now. Phoebe and Piper, who were listening in, wonder why Prue didn't accept the date in which Prue replies asking if witches dated. Piper laughingly replies that witches not only date, but usually get the best guys. Prue reminds Piper and Phoebe that from now on, their lives are completely different and that they must stick together. Piper and Phoebe head back into the manor and Prue uses her telekinetic power to close behind them.